What the f!
by transistortion
Summary: alrighty, Pranks, Love, LMAO, LANGUAGE! rated m for that, and maybe some ehh...romance...and MAYBE some lemons lol JUST READ! review please SS ET
1. prologue

What the f#$!

By: hellzarmyangel12

**READ:**

Alrighty then… well, big crossover between, cardcaptors, that 70's show, dragon ball z, Bobobo Bo Bobo ok I **MIGHT **add somewhat of that in there ok, I'm not sure, maybe shaman king, and maybe YuYu Hakusho.

**CHARACTERS:**

Sakura–duhhhh

Syaoran – duhhhh

Eriol – duhhhh

Tomoyo – duhhhh

Nakuru - maybe

Gasser gas can to beauty – maybe

Beauty – maybe

Yoh Asakura – maybe

Horohoro or trey – maybe

Ren Tao – maybe

Jun Tao – maybe

Kurama Suichi – maybe

Yusuke – maybe

Kuwabara – definitely lol

Hiei – maybe

Genkai – maybe

Ayaka – Genkai's long lost twin sister O.o…

And… people from my school, or that I know

Chapter 1

The prologue spooky….lol

"HOE!" was the sound at the Kinomoto residence that ran through the neighborhood, almost every morning since school had started. A girl with short, honey – blonde hair ran from her bed to her closet, looking for her uniform. She opened the door to her closet to see a crumpled up maroon polo and a pleated plaid, aquamarine skirt (a/n: my uniform hehe). She finally got her uniform on when she realized she needed… SOCKS! Then, another 5 minutes passed as she looked for her socks. She walked out of her room with a smile full of pride. "Wow, record time for finding socks!" she said as she walked down the stairs. "KAIJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" came a yell from the kitchen. She ran toward the kitchen to see the one and only Touya, in other words, her pain-in-the-ass brother, older that is.

"MY NAME IS'NT KAIJUU YOU DUMBFUCK! IT'S SAKURA! SA-KU-RA! 3 SYLLALBLES! 6 LETTERS! AIN'T THAT HARD TO REMEMBER!" Sakura snapped in a fit of rage. Touya just chuckled and said, "Well, since you're already pissed off, how bout I just tell you that for the first 4 years of your life I thought you were a housecat.". Sakura looked at him with her eyeballs bulging out of her head.

"GOOD FREAKING LORD KID GET BETTER INSULTS!" she said and walked out the door.

!#$&()&$#!

(Two streets down from Sakura's house: same time Sakura woke up:)

"HOLY FUCK!" was heard through the Li household, and luckily didn't circle through the neighborhood. A teenager with messy chocolate brown hair, intense amber eyes, and a GLORIOUS chest came out of bed. The tired wreck moped towards the bathroom praying that none of his four sisters, or cousins were using it, and luckily, IT WASN'T! a/n: oh joy lol He walked in and locked the door, looking for his uniform that his mom left in here, since his room was a "shitpit" in his terms. "Fuck the uniform, I'll just were my jeans." He mumbled to himself. He went back to his room to find his cousin, with navy blue hair, wire rimmed glasses, ice blue eyes, and slightly pale skin going through his drawers.

"ERIOL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" yelled the man with his eyes bulging out of his sockets. His cousin looked at him with a smile and simply said, "Well, I'm looking for clothes, I either can't find any, or they're dirty." The half eye lidded man walked up to his cousin, threw him over his back, and threw him out of his room A/n: like they do with Jazz on the fresh prince lol.

They both came downstairs after they got dressed. "SYAORAN! ERIOL! WHY ARE YOU WEARING CASUAL CLOTHING INSTEAD OF THE UNIFORM!" roared a woman with long, black hair. The boys just looked up at her like a couple of drunks and said, "Well, we can't find our school clothes, so if they ask, we'll just tell them we accidentally threw them in the garbage disposal." The woman looked at the two brain-dead men. "Well, I hope you wear your uniforms tomorrow boys." She said with a sigh. The woman left the kitchen and into the den. Five brunette heads popped up with shifted eyes. "_And don't forget to bring us some in-laws…_hehe!" squeeked Syaoran's four sisters and cousin Nakuru.

"Ugh, this is gonna suck…" said Syaoran staring at the floor. Eriol turned around and gave a devilish grin. "We'll see about that dear cousin…"

!#$&()&$#!

Well, mama's lil baby loves shortnin shortnin; mama's lil baby loves shortnin bread!

Lol

REVIEW!

Love

Kristen


	2. And so it begins…

Chapter 2

And so it begins…

Sakura walked down her driveway and heard a loud feminine yell. "SAKURA!" went through the honey – blonde's head. Sakura ran towards the direction where it was coming from, and met face to face with a girl.

She had raven, long, wavy hair, sparkling amethyst eyes, slightly pale skin, and also in Sakura's school uniform.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura yelped as she hugged her.

"I finally switched schools so I could be with you! It took a lot of whining to my mother to get me here!" said Tomoyo. The two girls walked down the street towards the school. "So, where are you staying?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo looked at her with a big toothy smile and said, "I'M MOVING IN WITH YOU!" Sakura started to lose control of herself and started jumping up and down. "This is gonna be so cool!" Sakura squealed. The two took their sweet little time walking until they looked at their watches.

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE GONNA BE FRIGGIN LATE!" they both screamed as they ran like hell.

(Syaoran and Eriol's walk to school)

"I hate school, why can't it just like…go burn in hell or something?" Syaoran asked with a yawn. Eriol smiled at him and said, "Well Syaoran, it's doing you a favor! If it does go to hell, when you die, you'll have to live with it for the rest of your spiritual life." Syaoran didn't listen to him. Instead, he was listening to war pigs (best song by black Sabbath),

and lightly singing with it. "_Generals guarded in their masses; just like witches at black masses; in the fields of bodies burning; as the war machines keep turning; begging mercy for mankind; as they ummm…something brainwashed minds…OH LORD YEAH!_" sang Syaoran. Eriol sighed and continued walking. Syaoran finally shut off his mp3 player and looked at his cousin. Eriol was singing to his mp3 player. "_Another night, another dream, but always you. It's like a vision of love, and it seems to be true. Another night, another dream but always you, in the night, in the dark, our love's so true." _sang Eriol (A/n: that song is Another night by the real McCoy.) Syaoran looked at him with disgust and muttered "Gay ass…" Eriol looker at him and asked, "What?" "I CALLED YOU A FRIGGIN GAY ASS! YOU GAY ASS!" snapped Syaoran. "Ugh… seriously man, I'm not the one who goes and turns down every girl that comes on to me." Said Eriol. Syaoran's eyes had a burning flame in them. "WELL THAT MUST MEAN THAT **YOU ARE GAY **SINCE YOU ONLY TURN DOWN WOMEN!" screamed Syaoran.

Eriol shifted his eyes. "Well I don't see you turning down men either…" He said. Syaoran just went back into his lazy gaze and said, "Well, I never did, even if it was that play we were in when you were the princess…" "WELL I'M A GUY! AND I'M THE GUY WHO PLAYED THE PRINCESS! SO YOU DID TURN DOWN A GUY! WHICH WOULD MAKE YOU…straight…"Eriol said with a sigh. "Well actually, you got the straight part right, but you're not a man." Said Syaoran.

Eriol just started blurting out random annoying things as they walked down the street. Syaoran looked at his watch and noticed what time it was. "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! WE GOTTA GO!" Syaoran yelled as he grabbed Eriol's shirt collar. They sped down the street, and crashed into two people. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Syaoran yelled at the girl with short, honey – blonde hair.

She looked at him with her eyes ready to pop out of her head. "My problem? MY FUCKING PROBLEM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME SPEEDING DOWN THE STREET!" she yelled at Syaoran. "Sakura, calm down now. It was our fault too, we were running full speed ahead." Said the girl with raven, long wavy hair. Eriol looked at the girl. His face started to heat up and his stomach started to flutter; everything on his mind fled. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran all looked at him like he was insane. "Yeah, well I think we should go Tomoyo." Said Sakura as they started their way back to school. "Tomoyo…"Eriol said in a dreamy trance.

Syaoran thought to himself, "Ok, if I EVER see those girls again, I'm declaring war, and 2, I guess Eriol isn't gay…"

Well, what did ya think?

Review pwease!


	3. madness

Chapter 3

Madness

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran made it to school (now remember not walking together but girls and boys group on separate routes). Sakura and Tomoyo were greeted by Mr. Marcott (A/n: my school principal, and all the teachers in this story are from my school too kay). He gave them their schedules and sent them to room 103, Mr. Finnegan's room (A/n: everyone in my school if they get to school before 7:45, they go to Mr. Finnegan's room. Or if you're a junior or a senior, you can wait out by you're locker). They entered the room and were greeted by Mr. Finnegan. A tall man, in his 20s, somewhat spikey black hair, glasses, and a tad odd. Tomoyo and Sakura sat in the two empty desks in the back. "Sakura, do you actually think those two retards will be here?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura jerked her head towards the window and said, "Ok, A: They're not retards, they're FUCKTARDS!  And B: I really hope not."

Syaoran and Eriol 

The two boys walked into school with their scraggly casual clothes. A man (supposedly the principal) gave them a disgusted look. "And what do you two think you're doing in school without uniform!" He yelled. Syaoran whispered, "I'll take care of this baka", to Eriol. Syaoran approached the principal. "Now listen. Tis' art thou first day in this humble academy for adolescence. And art thyith Eriol Hiragizawa and I have seemed to misplaceith thou uniforms." Syaoran said.

Eriol was cracking up. Now the principal was in sheer rage. "Alright, alright. I will let you go. Just **this once** but I don't expect it to happen again, capiche?" He said calming himself down. The two boys grabbed their schedules. "Oh yes, you need to go to room 103; Mr. Finnegan's room." Said the principal. (A/n: I can just hear you, "OH EM EF GEE!" lol.). They walked in the room, staring at the ground.

"Please, take a seat." Said Mr. Finnegan. Syaoran looked at him, and then scanned the room. "Only two gir- " Syaoran stared at the Honey – blonde haired girl, as she store at him. They both shot up and jolted back. "**YOU!" **they both shouted. Tomoyo and Eriol jolted up and saw each other. Making an embarrassing move, they both shot up and said with out much effort, "Y-ou!". "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN HERE!" Syaoran and Sakura screamed. They both continued growling at each other. Tomoyo and Eriol stared at the two raged teenagers. "Yeah…" Tomoyo trailed off. "Them two are so ROMAAAAAAAAANTIC!" Eriol said.

Syaoran and Sakura gave Eriol a death glare. "**WE ARE NOT ROMANTIC! WE'RE ENEMIES! WE ARE ENEMIES FOR LIFE! NOW GET THAT STRAIGHT!" **Syaoran and Sakura screamed. Eriol and Tomoyo were both starry eyed.

"Ahhh, the first symptom of love. Saying the exact same thing, and exact same timing as each other…" Said Tomoyo. "Them two are soulmates!" squeeked Eriol as he clapped his hands together. Everyone looked at him funny. "Well fuck what I said earlier, he must be gay." Said Syaoran. Eriol just gave his cousin a glare. "I AM **NOT GAY!** I'm just odd!" yelled Eriol. **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **The bell rang for homeroom. The four kids looked at their schedules. "I got room 204." Said Sakura. "I got room 203." Said Eriol. "I got- HELL FUCKING NO!" yelled Syaoran and Tomoyo. "I GOT YOUR HOMEROOOM!" Yelled Syaoran as he pointed to Sakura. "AND I GOT ERIOL'S HOMEROOM!" yelled Tomoyo.

Sakura's eyes popped out of her head. "FUCK NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" yelled Sakura.

Everyone in the hallway was staring at her. "Ehh…hehehehehehehe…" Sakura nervously laughed.

The four went into their homerooms and stood at the back of the room. (A/n: Ok first is Sakura and Syaoran's homeroom). "Alright class, my name is Mr. Dudek. You're all going to sit in alphabetical order. Now listen for your name. Ayame Bikinaro, Adrian Bzura (A/n: that's Adrian's real last name), Anthony Cappucio, Rodrigo D'olivera, Frank Dilido (A/n: Ok now, I'm just letting you know all the English names and last names are real, and all the kids with normal English/polish names are real ok), Francesca Fresolo, Kristyn Giangregorio, Tiffany Grocia, Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran L- "NO FUCKING WAY AM I SITTING IN FRONT OF/BEHIND LI/KINOMOTO!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled. Everyone in the class was staring at the two. "Well, I guess they're gonna have to

Learn to stick with each other." Said Eriol and Tomoyo.

Mr. Dudek and Ms. Silva (A/n: Sorry, Ms. Silva's Eriol and Tomoyo's homeroom teacher) went through the list and assigned their lockers. "I DON'T WANT MY LOCKER TO BE NEXT TO HIS/HER LOCKER!" Yelled our oh-so famous teenagers. "WELL DEAL WITH IT! EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER!" yelled Mr. Dudek. The two growled and went back into the classroom.

Alrighty,

Sorry if the chapter was short but I got a friggin headache, I can't see straight, can't walk straight, and I'm tired

**R&R!**

Love, K®§‡£n


	4. Ms Lescord's class

Chapter 4

Ms. Lescord's class

The bell rang for A period, and all the students scrambled through the hallways. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran, found out they're all in the same class

(A/n: This/my school classifies students in regular and honors class, and all the fantastic four are in the "dumb", well normal leveled class). "Let's see here, we are going to thee… business room." Said Eriol. The Fantastic Four got t the first floor, after going through jr/sr. high schoolers. They all walked into the room, looking at it with weirdness. "Hmm, weird room, 60s style desks, wood paneling, the works!" said Eriol. "Good morning class!" said a woman who appeared about 23 years old. Everyone looked up at her, labeling her the teacher. "Now, look for your name and sit there." Said the teacher. Everyone scrambled around looking for their seats, of course, in alphabetical order. "Now in this class you will be reading at least five books, and in every 10 chapters, you have do draw a scene from it. Every time when we're done reading a couple chapters in class, you will have a quiz." Said The teacher. The teacher called everyone up to get a book, titled _The Wanderer._

"Now this story is about a girl who's dream was to sail the ocean." Said the teacher.

"God, ok yeah, I'm just gonna summarize the story. Girl goes out sailing, falls overboard, gets eaten by Blackzilla (A/n: I love that episode of the Chapelle Show!)." mumbled Syaoran. Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle, even though it was code never to show nice/loving/funny reaction towards your enemies.

"And what are you laughing at Kinomoto, Dai- Dai, What the fuck is your name?" asked Syaoran. "It's Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo flatly stated. "Right, Daidouji." Mumbled Syaoran. "Alright, turn your books to chapter one." Said the teacher.

After reading Chapter one, Eriol raised his hand. "Yes Eriol?" asked the teacher.

"Alrighty then, ok if this Sophie broad (Sophie is the main character) is going on a 2 ½ month trip, wouldn't she be bitchy because it'll be her time of the month?" asked Eriol. Ms. Lescord gave him a frightened/disgusted look. "ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA! THAT WAS **VERY INAPROPRIATE!** NOW GO OUT IN THE HALLWAY!" ms. Lescord screamed. Everyone in the class was laughing their Asses off. Eriol walked out into the hallway and sat on the floor. "Well menstruation is a normal thing in a girl's life." Eriol said to himself. After about 20 minutes, Eriol's limbs were starting to fall asleep. "Alright, my legs, arms, feet, and ass hurt so freaking bad!" Eriol screamed mentally. "This is all ms. Lescord's fault, now, I'll have to make her life a living HELL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maniacally laughed Eriol. "ERIOL SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled ms. Lescord's muffled voice. Eriol's face drooped. "Yes Ms. Lescord…" sighed Eriol

Yeah I know, short chapter, but I'm so sorry! Nothing interesting ever happens in reading class!

Well

R&R


	5. Mrs P

Chapter 5

Mrs. P

The bell rang for B period, which was religion (A/n: Mrs. P is my favorite teacher! She's so friggin funny, and all this stuff I'm writing in the chapter is real, well maybe most of it but I kid you not, you'll love her). All the kids ran up to room 302, Mrs. P's room. And this time, she didn't put them in alphabetical order! The whole class saw a short, old, chubby woman, about 64 years old. "Alright take ya seats, I don't feel like teachin all day." Said Mrs. P. Everybody stood in the back of the room, waiting for Mrs. P to assign seats. "Alright, Boys, ou sit on this side (A/n: On your right), and girls you sit on this side." Said Mrs. P as she pointed towards the sides of the classroom. Sakura sat in the back of the room (A/n: My desk), next to Tomoyo.

"Now let's get a couple things straight/ I favor girls over boys because they're well behaved, smarter, act more mature, have better motor skills, etc." said Mrs. P.

Everyone got their religion books and were asked to turn to page 11. The lesson went on about outcasts of society, to who we thought were outcasts, to Mrs. P telling them about her life story (A/n: she gets off topic extremely easy), to blahblahblah. "Alright, now we're going to read the parable of the wedding feast." Said Mrs. P. They all read it, most boys forgetting our place in the book, or not being able to read a simple word. "Now, I want you to write the definition of the kingdom of God, and what they were trying to teach in the parable of the wedding feast." Said Mrs. P. She handed out loose-leaf paper to everyone and told them to start writing. (A/n: alright, when Mrs. P. asked us to do that I just wrote whatever came to mind, and when I passed the paper in I thought she would think I was high.). So they all wrote it and passed it in. But when Eriol passed his in, Mrs. P scanned it. "Mr. Hiragizawa, what do you call this crap!" yelled Mrs. P. Everyone started to chuckle. "Now class listen to what your oh so clever classmate wrote.

**_I was studying the inner structure of the modern brassiere and WOW! I really do not understand why females are the only ones allowed to wear such an intricate item. Were men and women not created equal! Women can wear trousers, but men are not allowed to even try such a delicate thing? It's an injustice, I tell you!_**" recited Mrs. P. Now everybody was bursting out laughing. "Scratch what I said about Eriol not being gay before." Thought Syaoran. Eriol just stood there, with a large smile on his face. "Oooooh, I thought you meant to tell us to explain what injustices are that should be fixed." Said Eriol. Mrs. P had a vain throbbing in her head

"YOU- **BEEEEP!** The bell rang for locker break. The kids scurried out of the classroom.

"Someone told me catholic school kids were well behaved. What kind of fucked up braindead dumbass told me that?" thought Mrs. P. (A/n: Well what Mrs. P just thought, is actually what she said to us lol.)

Well, do you like Mrs. P?

**R&R**


	6. chemlab explosion

**THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!**

(A/n: All right, I will have at least one chapter for this story every week)

Chapter 6

Explosion in the Chemlab

Muffled screaming came from the basement of the school. The freshmen were running out of the school like crazy. Mr. Marcott looked out the door from his office to see smoke and mixed chemical smells coming from downstairs. Ms. Silva ran up to him. "Greg (A/n: That's Mr. Marcott's real name)! GREG! There was an explosion in the Chemlab! We need to get everyone out of the school! NOW!" Ms. Silva screamed. Mr. Marcotte rushed over to his microphone thingy. "Everyone evacuate the building! There has been an explosion in the Chemlab and it is not safe. Everyone get out!" Yelled Mr. Marcotte. Now you could hear crackling fire and students stomping and screaming. They all ran down to the parking lot and waited for the principal to tell them what happened. After Mr. Marcott called the fire department, he and Ms. Silva came out of the school.

"Alright everyone. It is not safe in the school, and we cannot allow you to go in there for at least a week for all we know. We will contact your parents and explained what happened. Now you can all go home." Said Mr. Marcott.

Everyone wasn't traumatized anymore; instead, they had an expression of sheer joy. "Well, I guess this isn't so bad, right Syaoran?" asked Eriol. Syaoran just laughed. "You should be thanking me." Said Syaoran. Eriol's eyes grew wide as he took a loud gulp. "Y-y-YOU BLEW UP THE CHEMLAB!" yelled Eriol. "Hehe, yup. When it was locker break, I decided to explore the basement. I went into the Chemlab since nobody was there. I knocked over a container of red power and got it all over my hands, so I washed the in a sink. I ran like hell outta there when I heard a class come near. Someone lit a match to start the Bunsen burner, threw it down the sink I used then BOOM! Six foot pure blue flame comes out of all the sinks in the Chemlab." Said Syaoran. (A/n: My dad did that in His sophomore year at St. Mary's lol. You can never expect the shit he does.)

Syaoran and Eriol reached their house, scratch that, mansion. "Welcome home Master Li, Master Hiragizawa. May I ask why you are home so early?" asked their butler Wei.

"Well, someone in school blew up the Chemlab, and we're getting at least a week of from school." Replied Eriol. Eriol went up to his room, while Syaoran went into the kitchen.

"Xiao Lang, what are you doing home so early?" asked Yelan. Syaoran sat down and put his head on the table.

"Chemlab explosion. Fire. At least a week off from school. Anything else you would like to know?" asked Syaoran.

Yelan lifted and eyebrow. "Ooook…well, besides that how was your first day?" asked Yelan. Syaoran raised his head.

"Somebitchcrashedintomewhenmeanderiolwereonourwaytoschoolandiaskedherwhatthefuckherproblemwasthenshesaysmyproblemmyfuckingproblemyou'retheonewhocamespeedingdownthestreet!"Syaoran said in a mocking voice. Yelan blinked a few times. "Xiao Lang, one word at a time please, I can't understand a word you just said!" Said Yelan with a hint of amusement. "I SAID, some bitch crashed into me when me and Eriol were on our way to school and I asked her what the fuck her problem was then she says my problem my fucking problem you're the one who came speeding down the street!" he mumbled. Then the next 10 minutes were all about how bad this girl was, and then, about this girl Eriol fell in love with. Nakuru heard about the Eriol in love thing and mentally squealed. She ran up the stairs to Eriol's room to see if he was in there. Eriol was lying on his bed listening to Bon Jovi on his mp3 player.

"ERIOL! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL YOU'RE DEAR COUSIN!" Screamed Nakuru. Eriol shot up, nearly having a heart attack. "Tell you what my oh-so **_NOT_** dear cousin?" asked Eriol a bit aggravated. "Hehe, about this _girl. _So tell me, what's she like? What kind of hair does she have? Eye color? Skin color? Accent? Nationality? Height? Birthday?" Nakuru rambled on. Eriol turned a deep shade of red.

"Alright to answer all your questions (_you friggin nosy –blah)_. Curly, black, long hair. Lilac, pale like mine, don't have one, Japanese, 5' 7, and don't know. Now if you excuse me I'd like to enjoy some alone time with my first love. My mp3 player." Said Eriol. Nakuru ran out of his room and back to hers.

_Meanwhile with Sakura and Tomoyo._

"I think that Eriol kid is kinda cute, don't ya think, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura was looking outside her window at the for sale sign of the house next door. "Huh, what? Oh yeah, well you probably would think so. Did you see him at locker break? He was painting his nails with Milani apricot nail polish!" Said Sakura. "HE WHAT!" yelled Tomoyo. "I said he – Yeah I know what you said, natural reply to that statement though." Interrupted Tomoyo.

Sakura looked back at the house's for sale sign. "Geez Sakura, you're obsessed with that sign aren't you?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura became sad, a person that meant a lot to her passed away a couple days ago, and now they were selling her house. She couldn't believe it, a lot of memories were in that house. "Sakura, do you like that Syaoran kid?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura replied, "Yup." "And would you like to kiss that Syaoran kid?" asked Tomoyo. "Yup." Sakura replied. Tomoyo got an evil smirk. "And would you like him to break your bedsprings with you?" asked Tomoyo? "Yup." Replied Sakura. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU WANNA HAVE SEX WITH SYAORAN!" screamed Tomoyo. Sakura finally snapped out of her daze. "WHAT!" Sakura screamed back.

"I asked you if you wanted Syaoran to break your bedsprings with you and you said yes, well, you said yup but there's no difference." Said Tomoyo. Sakura shifted her eyes. "When I'm daydreaming I always say yup to anything someone says or asks me." Replied Sakura. "Yeah, when you're dreaming about Syaoran!" giggled Tomoyo. Sakura tackled Tomoyo down to the floor. "DAMN YOU TOMOYO! YOU AND YOUR SICK FANTASIES! I BET YOU DREAM ABOUT ERIOL!" screamed Sakura. "Touché." Replied Tomoyo.

Well, this is my longest chapter yet! Yay me!

R&R 

Love

Kristen


	7. The Starting of the mini vacation

Questions should be asked at the begging of a chapter, no? 

**U**nderlined words should be read, yes/no?

**E**veryone should give me at least one review, yes/no?

**S**hould I have author notes in my story? Before? After? In-between?

Too much swearing? (Sorry, I need to have swears, it IS rated for language, but I might lower if wanted) 

**I**n case of writers' block, would you help me with ideas for my story?

**O**n weekends, should I write at least one chapter for this story?

**N**obody like's flamethrowers, right? (Haha, get it? Flamethrowers? People who give me flames! #$Dodges garbage#$)

**S**hould I be getting to some romance soon? (Hehe, I already know the answer to that!)

**FOR MY REVIEWERS! (**Please answer)

**10!**

**9!**

**8!**

**7!**

**6!**

**5!**

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

TIME FOR YOU TO START READING CHAPTER 7! WOO HOOO!

Chapter 7

The Starting of the mini vacation

And

A secret to be taken to the grave (Hopefully…)

Syaoran just walked around his house with his bored/thinking expression on his face. "What to do, I get myself a week off a school, a whole week in this big ass house of mine, but nothing; I repeat, **absolutely _nothing_** to do!" mentally screamed Syaoran as he continued walking. "XIAO LANG!" was heard through the Li residence.

The call of Syaoran's name came from the dining room; a.k.a. his mother's reading/get together room. Syaoran ran down to the dining room to meet face – to – face with his mother and another woman her age who had long, wavy raven/gray hair, with emerald eyes and somewhat pale skin, kind of like a mix of Sakura and Tomoyo. "Yes mother, you called for me?" asked Syaoran. Yelan smiled at her son. "Yes Xiao Lang. I'd like you to meet my childhood friend Nadeshiko." Said Yelan moving her hand towards Nadeshiko.

"Xiao Lang, Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko, Xiao Lang." Yelan added.

Syaoran politely shook Nadeshiko's hand. "Hello Ms. Umm…Mrs. Uhh…. what's your last name?" asked Syaoran.

Nadeshiko smiled and looked at Syaoran. "I'm Mrs. K –RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Nadeshiko's cell phone rang.

"Hello, yeah, no I'll be home shortly. What? I'll be there in 5 minutes, yeah, hold on a sec - Yelan, can my family come for dinner tonight we have something to do tomorrow and can't reschedule." Said Nadeshiko as she gathered her things. "Why of course you can! How's about 7 tonight?" asked Yelan. Nadeshiko put her cell phone to her mouth. "How's 7 sound for tonight? Alright, tell the kids to get their things ready." Said Nadeshiko as she hung up the phone. "Seven is great, well, see you in two hours! Bye!" said Nadeshiko as she walked out the door. Syaoran started to walk back upstairs, but his mother stopped him. "Xiao Lang, tell Eriol, Nakuru, Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren, and Xeifa to dress nicely and behave, and that goes for you as well, got it?" asked Yelan. Syaoran nodded and fulfilled his mother's demands.

Meanwhile at the Kinomoto Residence 

"Hey dad, where are we going tonight?" asked Sakura.

Fujitaka turned to his daughter and said, "We're going to your mother's friends house for dinner; You, Touya, me, your mother, and Tomoyo." Sakura went upstairs to go tell Tomoyo the news. "TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed. Tomoyo was standing 3 inches away from Sakura, with a holy crap expression, and probably blown out eardrums. "WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Tomoyo screamed back at her. Sakura pondered for a moment. "You, me, Touya, mom, and dad are going to one of mom's friend's house for dinner in 2 hours, and we need to where something nice!" said Sakura. Tomoyo had a wide smile from ear to ear. "I've been waiting for this opportunity forever." Tomoyo said flatly and in an instant, came back with make up, shoes, clothes, etc. Sakura blinked a couple times and sighed. "This may take a while." Sakura said.

_Back at the Li residence (Time: 6:30 p.m.)_

"Wei, stand by the door to greet our guests, Miyu, Kana, Sumire, Ayame, Orihime! Clean, finish cooking, make this place look spick and span!" Blurted Yelan all at once. It was not normal for her to freak out. She was a regal woman, kind, fancy, polite, etiquette, etc. She was wearing a black dress with dark purple lace trimming. "Xiao Lang, Eriol, Nakuru, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, Xeifa! Come down here! Our guests will be here in a few minutes. With that said, all 7 of her children/nephew/niece came down. Syaoran was actually dressed up! He wore a black blazer, black jeans, and a mudvane shirt, almost like what Eriol was wearing. Both looking drop dead gorgeous to some girls. Wei came into the living room to inform the family about their guest's arrival. "Introducing the Kinomoto family." He said as he waved his hand towards the door. The only three people that got the younger crowd's eye were the boy, and the two girls. Syaoran's eyes went from happy to what the fuck, the same with his guest. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" yelled Syaoran as he pointed to Sakura. Everyone was now staring at Syaoran, either with rage or confusion. "I GOT INVITED HERE! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN I WAS COMING HERE! SINCE YOUR MOM DID INVITE US!" Sakura yelled.

Now everyone's eyes were on Sakura. Sakura felt a tug on the back of her shirt.

"Sakura, behave! I didn't know you knew her son! If I had known I wouldn't have dragged you here, but for now, try to act like nothing is happening ok?" whispered Nadeshiko. Sakura went up to Yelan. "I'm sorry Mrs. Li, I didn't mean to scream at your son, it's just ermm…. instinct…yeah instinct, with me." Sakura apologized. Yelan smiled at Sakura. "Oh it's quite alright, my son is such a troublemaker sometimes so there's no need for an apology. Now if you all don't mind, let's go to the dining room shall we?" Said Yelan as she started walking towards her destination.

Everyone was seated at the table. Of course, crossing by age; Yelan at the end, followed by Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Touya, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, Xeifa, Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo. Dinner went pretty well, the few occasional glares from Touya, Syaoran, and Sakura. "Since it seems everyone is finished eating, how about a little tour of the house?" asked Yelan. None of the children answered her, except for Tomoyo. "Sure! I would love to!" she said. Nakuru looked at Tomoyo thinking, "Is that the girl Eriol was talking about? Wait, IT IS! OH MY GOD! But wait, he hasn't been drooling all over her at all tonight, maybe I should give them a little push."

Nakuru shot up and gave a wide smile to Yelan. "I think we should tour the house in pairs!" said Nakuru. Yelan gave her a smile and said, "Alright, whoever you are sitting across from is the one you'll be touring the house with, starting with your rooms." Sakura and Syaoran looked at the person in front of them, to see each other. "Oh great, I'm going to my mortal enemy's room.

Sakura and Syaoran made it up to Syaoran's room. His room looked like Jack Osbourne's room, all black. Syaoran shut his door. "Why are you shutting your door? I thought since I'm an enemy why would you want to be in an enclosed room?" asked Sakura. Syaoran was 5 feet away from Sakura. "Because my sisters always come in and they would probably suffocate y- I mean I'm used to keeping it shut." Said Syaoran. Sakura looked around his room, or in other words, complete darkness. "Nice room ya got here, I can't see a thing." Said Sakura. Syaoran started walking forward, where he assumed his lamp was. He slipped on a bunch of bee bees on his floor and fell on to his bed, but with somebody underneath him. "Get off me!" yelled Sakura as she tried to wiggle her way from under Syaoran. Syaoran tried standing up but started to slip on the bee bees. He fell right back down on Sakura, but this time, their lips met. Sakura's eyes fluttered close as the warmth of Syaoran's lips met hers. Syaoran closed his eyes and continued to kiss Sakura, as if someone else was controlling him. "Sakura, Sakura are you in- HOLY CRAP!" yelled Tomoyo as she opened Syaoran's door. Sakura and Syaoran broke apart and jolted straight up. This was something that shall be taken to the three's grave.

So, what did ya think?

Good?

Bad?

REVIEW!


	8. The first night

Hello my fellow readers! I am now going to tell you my thoughts.

**I AM making a sequel to this story, so you don't have to ask about that later. Who knows? It might not even go along and just might be a separate story! Anyways, I'll tell you one thing about it, well…two. You'll like it, and it's pretty…OH MY GOD! AHHHHH! –Ish.**

**Oh yes, opinions about stuff that happens in the story like for example, a reality show, and someone comments it, that will be my words. Or, if someone says something funny or beautiful about it, I shall give them credit.**

**All words that do not make sense: I made up.**

**All phrases or sentences that make fun of something: I made up, a friend made up, or a reviewer made up.**

**I may start calling you reviewers my "critics", but I hate critics, they say every movie is the best motion picture in the world or something like that.**

**!THINGS THAT EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW!**

**Damian J. is gay**

**Tiffany Grocia is gross and has a five head not a forehead.**

**Danielle is not a varsity cheerleader. If she was, everyone would die from the sight of her horrifying dimples.**

**Everyone, what's the difference between Karolina and trash? **_Trash gets picked up at least once a week._** DISS!**

**Olive is cool (Rodrigo/Carlos)**

**Frank is crazy**

**Sara has Earl disease (Mononucleosis, or, the kissing disease)**

**Richie L. Is the reason your mom is never home (Oh snap!)**

**Izy Kopka is the reason that you are all puking your guts out.**

**I am the reason you are reading this non-sense.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**WHAT THE F! TIME!**

Chapter 8

The first night

Of freedom

And the incident on the mind

Sakura had returned to her room, with Tomoyo.

"Listen, please, **do not **tell **anyone **about what happened last night, GOT IT!" Sakura yelled as she paced around the room rather quickly. Tomoyo still had a look of holy crap/what the fuck/so kawaii/slyness on her face from what had occurred 20 minutes ago. "Alright you have my word! Still, how did that happen? I mean, that whole reverse psychology thing doesn't work, but how did **he **end up on top of **you**!" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know _'but I would love to have it happen again'._" Sakura said/thought. Tomoyo glanced at her watch to see that it was 8:03 p.m. She walked out of the room to announce her nights retirement.

Sakura started to get undressed and started thinking about that nasty thing she just thought. _'I cannot believe I just thought that! I mean, THAT FAT ASS! WHAT THE FUCK! I WOULD **NEVER **OPEN MY LEGS TO THAT FREAK!'. _

(A/n: all right, back at Syaoran's house 20 minutes ago, right after that 'incident'.)

_'What the fuck did I do!' _Thought Syaoran as he sat on his bed. _'God damn bee bee things! Eriol never uses his bee bee gun anyways! But wait a sec, why would he have his bee bees in my room? Was this incident… PLANNED!' _thought Syaoran. Suddenly, he got a BRAINBLAST! He grabbed all the bee bees on his floor, grabbed Eriol's bee bee gun and went downstairs. He wasn't aware that his mother was down there watching TV. "Xiao Lang, where are you going?" asked Yelan not moving her sight from the TV. Syaoran needed to think up a lie, and think it up quick! "Oh I think this purse was either Nadeshiko's, Sakura's, or Tomoyo's purse so I'm going to return it to them. Oh wait! I have no clue where they live! Can you tell me mother?" Syaoran said in an oh so fake tone. Yelan still didn't move her eyes from the TV and gave her son the address.

Syaoran finally arrived at the house, but now needed to find Sakura's room. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was 8:03 p.m. (A/n: Oooooh what's gonna happen!). He spotted a room with pink walls and pink curtains, assuming it was his target's room. He climbed up the tree next to the room and looked inside the window. And to his disadvantage of hormonal teenagerism, he saw Sakura, undressing. She was wearing a black, lacy, strapless bra with underwear that matched. Her smooth, creamy skin made her undergarments dazzle with radiance from her skin. She looked like the ultimate male fantasy.

Syaoran's face was a deep maroon. He tried to look away, but he couldn't, he was frozen, stuck like super clue to the tree. Sakura turned and looked out her window. All you could hear from the neighborhood were two screams.

And ya'lls know who screamed them.

This, was in fact, deep shit for the both of them.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. How was it? Good? Bad?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Holy Lord No…

Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if the last chapter was short, but I'll try and make this one longer…. who the fuck am I kidding! It probably won't be longer, but we'll see how it turns out…

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Time for CHAPTER 9!**

----- Chapter 9 -----

Holy Lord No… 

_We left off when Sakura caught Syaoran in a tree staring in her window._

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING LOOKING IN MY WINDOW YOU PERV!" yelled Sakura as she ran around her room looking for clothes. Syaoran was confused, his body wouldn't allow him to move, but his brain was telling him to.

"Sakura is everything ok in there?" asked Nadeshiko from outside her door. _'Shit…'_they both thought. "No mom, eh…practicing for…drama rehearsal at school! I don't wanna lose my talented screaming voice…heh heh…" replied Sakura. "Alright sweetie, well goodnight." Said Nadeshiko as she walked off. Sakura put her clothes on and went back to her window. "Alright, I'm guessing you're not her to look at me for your own sick, twisted desires so why are you really sitting in a tree?" asked Sakura both angered and confused.

Syaoran thought for a moment and had a brainblast. _'I wonder what would happen if I…'_. Syaoran jumped of the tree and through Sakura's window. Sakura just stared at him, with no different expression on her face.Syaoran took off his sweatshirt to reveal himself wearing a gray t-shirt with a black collar, nicely matched with his army green cargo pants. Sakura's eyes opened slightly as she felt something…fluttering…in her stomach…and warmth…creeping up her cheeks. Syaoran on the other hand was walking towards her, with a seductive expression on his face. But Syaoran's so called "plan" went horribly wrong. He started to feel exactly what Sakura was feeling, but…his testosterone was adding to it, making him go wild. He couldn't take it anymore, it was like someone else was controlling him, he had no desire for Sakura, but his testosterone did. In a flash his shirt was ripped off, revealing his muscled, toned, chest; a holy vision for most girls who've seen him. Sakura started blushing a deep maroon, and had a little visit from her hormones too. In another flash, both of them were on the bed, ripping each others clothes off. Syaoran was in his boxers, and Sakura was in her somewhat to be called lingerie. Syaoran crawled on top of her and frenched her, setting off more wild fires throughout each others bodies. Pretty soon, they were completely naked, between Sakura's sheets.

The next morning Sakura and Syaoran woke up at the same time. There eyes wide in horror. They slapped their hands over their mouths so nobody would hear them.

This was…Horrible.

Now,

They both,

Were in even **deeper **shit.

(A/n: Ooohh! I knew it was gonna be short! I'm super sorry, a short chapter, but a shocking one. R&R)

HAA


	10. sex in this case is bad

Omg **I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Well, about the last chapter…I didn't write…Heheh…. i gave my friend the computer cause she was buggin the computer… so yeah…I've been thinking of a way to continue Sakura and Syaoran's horrid night lol. Alright I'm warning you, please don't get mad at me for a short chapter! I really didn't read what Katrina wrote in the last chapter, so if I write something totally different, don't yell at me!**

**Omfg I need to tell ya'lls I cant wait until I write the sequel! Both endings (this story and it's sequel) will have sad endings and no bottom author notes cause that would ruin it, kay?**

**Chapter 10 (I think…)**

Sex in this case is bad…

Sakura and Syaoran ran around the room looking for their clothes. They still were silent and wide-eyed for what had just happened. 'I can't believe I…slept with her! That wasn't the friggin plan!' thought Syaoran as he got closer to Sakura's window. Sakura paced around her room; many random frantic thoughts were made into words that came out of her mouth. In other words, she looked and acted like a person in a straight jacket. Syaoran would've loved to have a camera on him so he could take pictures of Sakura looking like she was now, but there was much more important matters, that he and her had lost their virginity together.

Syaoran ran straight for his house, it was only 6:00 a.m., and nobody's up that early, so nobody would ever find out about last night. 'Still I can't believe I slept with her, what the hell went wrong!' Syaoran thought to himself as he approached his house.

'Wait a sec, just to be safe…' Syaoran climbed up a tree leading to his window. Muffled voices could be heard nearing his door. Syaoran tried jumping in his bed, but before he could somebody walked in. His mother.

A/n: SORRY! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE FROM HERE! And I wanted to get this to you as soon as I could so….yeah

Kristen


	11. Ohgami

**Omfg**

**Wow. A whole M0NTH and ONE DAY since I updated!**

**Sorry I've been a slow ass, it's just I keep forgetting dammit! Well I got's a whole 10½ days of vacation so I'm going to write at least a new chapter!**

**I can't tell you if it's going to be long or short, but if it's short, I'm sorry in advance**

**Well I'm guessing you would like to read so go READ!**

**Chapter 11**

**Ohgami**

"Xiao Lang, what are you doing up so early?" Yelan said with a yawn. Syaoran was nervously backing toward his window. "W-well, I umm…er… was…going to…THE BATHROOM! YEAH! That's it! Must take a piss! Be back momentarily!" said Syaoran. Syaoran started walking toward a door into his room (He has his own bathroom), opened the door, and walked straight into a WALL. Yelan couldn't help but giggle. "Xiao Lang, are you alright? Maybe you should turn a light on." Said Yelan. Syaoran walked out of his closet. "Yeah, but I HAVE NO TIME! MUST GET TO THE BATHROOM!" he said in a rush as he FINALLY got to THE BATHROOM. (Angels chorusing).

Yelan walked out of her son's room and down the hall to her own. "Oh, all of my friends still have their husbands.

I wish mine was still here…" Yelan trailed off sighing. She walked into her room, closed the door, and turned on a light. Her eyes widened. It came true. "Oh-Ohg-gami!" Yelan exclaimed. On her bed, was a man her age, with amber eyes, brown hair, a built upper body-basically an OLDER (and I mean OLD) version of Syaoran. "Y-Yelan!" exclaimed Ohgami. Yelan was in shock. Her Late husband was now in front of her, on her bed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Yelan yelled. Ohgami got up and came over to her. "I thought I was too; One minute I'm in spirit world, the next I'm in my old house. With my wife." Said Ohgami, as he pulled Yelan into a hug. "I missed you, Ohgami." Said Yelan. "I missed you too…" said Ohgami as he kissed her.

(Meanwhile as Syaoran got out of the bathroom…)

"Alright, now to find out what all that yelling my mother was doing." Syaoran said as he walked toward his mother's room. "So you heard her too?" asked Xiefa.

Syaoran looked at his sister. "Yeah, pretty hard not too." He said. Xeifa smiled and said, "You can say that again" as she pointed behind her. Behind her was the entire residence: Futtie, Fanren, Feimei, Eriol, and Nakuru.

They all approached Yelan's room until they heard moaning coming from it. "Oh…my…god. Is mom….HAVING SEX!" exclaimed Xeifa, wide eyed. "Sounds like me and Sakura from last night." Said Syaoran. Everyone turned looking at him. Syaoran realized what he had said far too late.

Well, sorry no Sakura in this chapter, but I have introduced a new character!

**Till next time!**

Kristen


	12. A trip in the diary and some other thing

**Okey Dokey I'm back! Nyaaa!**

**I'm going to write about Sakura writing in her diary today. And the dreadful embarrassing thing in it happened to me in real life when I was 4. Yes… I am writing my tragic, blackmailed story for your enjoyment lol. But seriously, it sucks since I'm at the mercy of Anthony Cappucio! THE MIDGET! Anyways,**

**To clarify:**

_ITALICS _diary writings or thinking

**_BOLD ITALICS _**something important in writing or thinking

UNDERLINE!  IMPORTANTE!

**_Bolded Underlined Italics_** **_very. Important. Flipping. Shit._**

**CHAPTER 12 OF WHAT THE F!**

Chapter 12 

**A trip in the diary and some other things I might write**

Sakura walked to the desk in her room, for something that she hadn't touched in a while, but decided it was time for her to write in it and hope it would take her mind off of things.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday had been very…er… holy schnikes – day…I can't believe I'm writing about this in my **diary**…I haven't even looked, well **opened **this thing since…when I was friggin 13! And that's when I wrote about t-th-th-the… **TELLETUBBIE BIRTHDAY PARTY.** Now that sucked. I still can't believe my parents made Touya dress up as the yellow telletubbie. Now he could really be called an **assclown **then. _

_Still, it actually made me feel bad for him. Anyways back to my "holy schnikes" yesterday. Ok I started school somewhere new this year, and I met two assclowns. Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol Hiragizawa is a person I believes whom "sways-the-other-way", in other words, gay. I mean, for the love of Christ he paints his nails because, "they need a personality", that's like naming my shoes… that I do…BUT STILL, that's just creepy. And Li. Holy friggin Christ is he a friggin retard! God, I HATE HIM!_

_He is a TOTAL JERK! I had to go to his house for dinner last night! At least I met some nice, yet crazy people there though. They were Yelan (his mom), Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren, Xeifa, and Nakuru. Not to mention they do have a nice, enormous house. Li had to take me on a tour of it, and when we reached his room…the horror. He kissed me. And I kissed him back. I got over it kinda quickly, but then…it got worse._

_He came in my room through my window, took his shirt off…then…we lost our virginity. I don't know how… but we did, and I don't think that was his plan for the night either._

_Well, until next time, which I hope there is not, farewell._

_-Sakura_

She locked her diary and put it back in her drawer. "Sakura, can I come in? I haven't seen you all day today!" said a Tomoyo from outside her door. "Yes, you can come in, and of course you haven't seen me yet because it's freaking 6 a.m." said Sakura. Tomoyo entered her room to see her sulking in a chair. "What's wrong Sakura? You don't look happy. And I know it can't be from lack of sleep since you don't look the least bit tired." Said Tomoyo as she walked over to Sakura. Sakura looked up at her with a worried expression. She didn't know whether to tell her or not about last night. "No, no. Just sad because..because of the telletubbie party…WHY DID THAT HAVE TO HAPPEN? WHY GOD WHY! I WAS TURNING 13 AND YOU SEND ME A FRIGGIN YELLOW ASSCLOWN!" yelled Sakura. Tomoyo let out a tiny giggle. "I see you reread your diary." Said Tomoyo as she smiled. Sakura walked over to her bed, laid down, and fell asleep. Tomoyo smiled again and walked out of the room.

With Syaoran 

The 6 of them were making whispered gasps, all wide-eyed looking at Syaoran. Syaoran got nervous as he thought up something to cover it up. "Y-yeah! Like how we fight a lot and make loud noises! And she moans because umm..uh..she can't take it! Yeah!" Syaoran said as he let out a nervous laugh. Everyone was stupid enough to buy it, so they continued listening.

After a while, everybody fell asleep by the door, exposing that they've been listening. Ohgami walked out of the room and saw the pile of people beside him. He looked at Syaoran, with wide eyes. "My son…" he whispered as he walked downstairs to explore his new home.

Well that's all that's in my head for right now so when I think of something, I shall write it down! --

_**-Kristen**_


	13. Eriol’s Smoothie Trip & Movie

Omg I'm on a roll this week! Lol 

**And from a couple of reviewers I got requests to look in Sakura's diary more, so I might have another entry in here or in a couple chapters later!**

**Anyways, This chapters is FINALLY going to have some **

**EriolxTomoyo in it!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Chapter 13**

**Eriol's Smoothie Trip & Movie**

Eriol got up from under a pile of 6 people and decided to go for a walk. And not just any walk; a walk to…**ORANGE JULIUS **(is that how you spell it?)! _"Wow, what a weird morning. First I hear aunt Yelan…er…yeah…then I walk to orange Julius! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS PLACE!…oh wait I do…WHY ON EARTH IS THIS SO CONFUSING TO ME! DAMMIT! I knew I shouldn't have sniffed those freaking dry erase markers at 2 this morning! Heh…but it was fun…" _thought Eriol as he strolled down the street. "La di dadada-OWWW WHAT THE HELL!" Eriol yelled as somebody crashed into him. "Ouch! Sorry about that…" said a feminine voice.

Eriol looked up and saw the black haired beauty standing in front of him.

El Flashbacko!

"Hey Sakura, wanna go for a walk with me?" asked Tomoyo as she ran to the door. "No! I think I'll just stay inside for now!" Sakura yelled down to her. Tomoyo sighed. "Dead beat." She muttered as she walked out the door."

El Present Time-o!

"Tomoyo?" asked Eriol as he gazed at her. Tomoyo looked up at him. "Oh hello Eriol! I was just walking around, you?" asked Tomoyo. Eriol smiled and said, "Well actually I'm on my way to Orange Julius, would you like to come with me?" "Sure! Why not? There's nothing else to do." Tomoyo replied.

Eriol and Tomoyo finally made their way to the smoothie place. "Go find a place for us to sit, and I'll get us the drinks." He said. "But wait wh- oh never mind" sighed Tomoyo as she sat down at a table.

Eriol came back over with two triple berry medium smoothies. She didn't notice the smoothies, she noticed his delish colored nail polish on his nails, now that's something you don't see everyday! (A/N: I did mention that in the story earlier, and it is something I see everyday with my neighbor Eric! --) "I hope you like it" said Eriol as he smiled and handed the drink to Tomoyo. Tomoyo took a sip of it. "Wow this is really good!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Well If you think that's good then you should hear my movie plot!" replied Eriol. Tomoyo looked at him. "Trilogy?" she asked questioningly. "Ah yes, my trilogy." He said. "Well, would you like to hear it?" asked Eriol. Tomoyo smiled. "Why not?" she said.

"Alrighty then. I'm the main character in the first movie of course is me, and I'm being hunted down by a psychotic nun named Katrina. I find a homeless crack addict named Tomoyo, and she offers to help me in defeating Katrina in exchange for crack. Meanwhile, Katrina is in a jet destroying the Syrian Arab Republic and Yugoslavia.. We both find out and get into my private jet and try and catch up with Katrina.. The pilot suddenly faints and you take control. You find Katrina and shoot her down, where she plummets to the ocean and gets eaten by an octopus with 2 tentacles.(A/N: Richie Lemerise created that! And I was actually his crack addict side kick lol) " Explained Eriol. Tomoyo was a tad annoyed with her being his crack addict homeless sidekick, but none-the-less amused. "That was…unique…" replied Tomoyo as she sweatdropped. "Heh, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, Xeifa, Nakuru, Aunt Yelan, Syaoran, and mom told me the same thing! Well Syaoran told me I was a brain dead assclown but oh well." Said Eriol. Tomoyo took another sip of her smoothie and stood up.

"Thank you for the Smoothie, and that wonderful movie plot thing, but I must be going. See ya later!" said Tomoyo. Eriol stood up. "Wait! I uh..w-wanted to…to a-ask you I-if you would like to w-well, g-go out on a d-date with me." Eriol said as red as a tomato. Tomoyo blushed. "W-well I guess I-it's ok! But wait!" she said as she grabbed her pen out of her pocket. She wrote the number 508-612-9486 (not a real phone number) on Eriol's arm and walked away.

**So how was that?**

**Did you like his first movie?**

**Wait til you see the other 2! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	14. A normal or almost normal Day

**-GASP-**

**I haven't updated in over 2 months!**

**-Dodges flying garbage-**

**Yeah, yeah; I know, I suck.**

**Anyways…**

**Umm…**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is gonna be crappy but… well… if you don't like it, tough.**

**This chapter might just be all narrated.**

**It might be a little sad, it might not be.**

**So, enjoy.**

A normal (or almost normal) Day

It was a new day at the Kinomoto household. Sakura and Syaoran's "night" was never spoken of since. Sakura had decided to go out with Tomoyo today, better than sitting in her room, although she did enjoy looking back into her old diary.

Today, the two girls went out to a fabric store. Obviously Tomoyo's pick, since Sakura wasn't in the mood to pick, and the fact that she's never really the quickest to decide anything.

When the girl's got there, Tomoyo started running around the large store, chanting something about heaven and Belinda Carlisle, which got her, a lot of strange looks from shoppers and their children. Sakura giggled at her foolishness, and was kind of embarrassed to have her seen with Tomoyo there. At least she was with her best friend, and not in solitary confinement, with just a diary, a bed, and a window that Syaoran Li came through.

When Sakura had thought of that, a blush had crept to her face. _'Why am I blushing at the thought of him! I'm over the other night! But, why him? He's revolting!'_ she thought as she looked at the fabric.

Just then, she felt a tug at her sleeve. She looked to see who had tugged her, and of course, saw Tomoyo, the fabric-crazed madwoman with a polka dot pattern and an insane expression on her face.

Yes, this was going to be quite a day with Tomoyo.

_At the Li household_

Syaoran was downstairs watching TV. He was currently on the couch with a rather large bad of chips. He had decided to watch TV downstairs today because A. His sister's had gone out for the day B. His mother and father had gone out and C. Eriol wasn't there to annoy him with _"Hey Syaoran! Which nail polish?" _or something disturbing like that. Syaoran had thought about burning all of Eriol's nail polish, but was too lazy to do so today. Today was going to be relaxation and peace.

"SYAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRAAAANNN!"

Or so he thought.

Syaoran had fallen off the couch with quite a loud thud.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU WANT!" he had shouted.

In walked Eriol, with a grin from ear-to-ear.

Syaoran had given him a puzzled look.

"Guess what I got!" said Eriol.

"A life, a new bottle of nail polish, ALL THE SENSE BEATEN INTO YOU!" shouted Syaoran once again.

Eriol gave him a glare, but then went back to his happy state.

"No…although a new bottle of nail polish does sound good; I've been meaning to get another aquamarine bottle…"Eriol trailed off, leaving Syaoran with a disturbed expression.

"Well…since… the retarded author of this story FORGOT A DAY, (a/n: Oh yeah Eriol! You try writing a story about my life! …Which would be creepy if it were a show and you were real people…) I guess I shall tell you now." Continued Eriol. At this point, Syaoran was annoyed; REALLY annoyed. "COULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL ME ALREADY! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU MUST DISTURB ME AND THE TV'S PRECIOUS TIME TOGETHER!" roared Syaoran. Eriol had almost fallen backwards.

"Sor-ry Mr. Moody pants, I'm sorry I disturbed your "alone time" with the television, BUT! NOW I WILL TELL YOU! …I- (Eriol stretched out his arm) GOT TOMOYO'S PHONE NUMBER!" Said Eriol with pride.

Now, Syaoran's eyes had bulged out of his head. In a split second, Eriol was at the mercy of Syaoran, since he was being strangled and yelled at about alone, TV, nail polish, cross-dressing, lives, and disgraces to society.

**Well, that's where the chapter ends.**

**Like it?**

**I LOVE YOU! –huggles-**

**Don't like it?**

**Stick it up your ass where the sun don't shine. OHHHHHHH…IN YO FACE! **


End file.
